


Runner Squad - The First Battle of Geonosis

by MAJ_Cutter_7729



Series: Runner Squad [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAJ_Cutter_7729/pseuds/MAJ_Cutter_7729
Summary: Runner Squad (RC-7729, RC-0030, RC-1387, and RC-1941) Are sent to their first mission. Geonosis. Their mission? Destroy as many Core  Ships as possible. To do this as effectively as possible, they decided to split up. Now, you'll follow them to the end of the mission.
Series: Runner Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839211
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter time

Showtime- zero hour 

My gunship launches, the two pilots silent on my Comms for now. I take a deep breath, my respirator filtering out anything harmful in the air in the air. The gunship hits the atmosphere and bounces a little upon entry. I smile a little, knowing that the battle is upon us.

I stand up straight, my head almost touching the top of the gunship. I take off my helmet, sweeping my thumb over the sleek black half of it. I earned this helmet when I was 9 in normal years and 18 in bodily years.I’ve had it ever since. The black commando armor is a mere addition to all of the joy this old thing brings me. Normally my armor would have been as white as a cloud, but mine was painted black on the right half, with a stripe of black on the left that went down to my knees. My helmet was the same way.. I put my helmet back on and feel the jostling of my weapons against my legs. 

“RC-7729, we’re reaching the drop site. Good luck commander.” A pilot says, informing me of impending doom... for the bugs.

“The name’s Cutter.”

“Sorry Commander.”

The side doors of the LAATs open, revealing a hellish, red desert landscape. It’s Geonosis in all of its glory.

The ship rocks like a boat in choppy waters, tossing me a little. I grab hold of the handles that are on every LAAT. It’s fire from those Geonosian cannons. I call out to the pilots, “Pull away! I got this.” 

I grab my DC-17m and put on the extended barrel, then the scope. The LAAT swivels to the side and I take aim. The first cannon is taken out easily, the bug head exploding as soon as my laser came into contact with it. It looked like you squeezed a grape in your fingers--gross, sticky, and everywhere. The next was a little trickier, the cannon firing at the LAAT. The pilots effectively steer at out the way for the most part. One end of a wing was clipped, throwing my aim off. 

My shot goes wide, hitting near a generator-esk machine. I see it and smile, aiming at the generator and firing. My shot scores true, shutting all the cannons down. It looked like when the lights shut off after you leave a room.

The gunship dips to the left, then the right. The wing is smoking and sparking, looking like a firework dud. I see it and groan. “Wing was clipped! It’s some minor damage but I think we’ll be fine,” I Holler to the pilot and copilot.

The LAAT levels out, surprisingly with relative ease. I chuckle then comm the pilots.

“Good job on that flying.” No response from them. Odd.

“Pilot? 1927 do you read me? 12738 do you copy?” That’s when I hear the faint sound of whistling air through the Comms channel. The bugs must have smashed into the cockpit, killing the pilots and leaving me on my own. I think, hell better be nice for how I’m coming. Immediately following that thought, the LAAT dropped like a sack of rocks in a pond. I stand no chance.


	2. Crash Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I told myself it would be one a day until I need to write more and I'm already failing at that. Nice job Cutter.

Arrival to the ground- 20 minutes into the battle

I’ve been trained for all sorts of obscure problems and how to get out of them intact. Not one of them is how to survive an LAAT crash without dying in the explosion or from fall damage, like Steve a few too many blocks high. 

The trick is to NOT jump out, but to stay inside, brace yourself, and pray to god you survive with everything where it’s supposed to be. That’s what I do. My body goes weightless, trying to stay up in the air. I brace myself, waiting for impact.

A thought goes through my mind before impact. It’s, “That’s a nice catchphrase” The gunship crashes. I’m tossed like a rag doll. I take a deep breath, then pass out.


	3. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was bored. Have another chapter

Already on the ground-32 minutes into the battle

My back hurts. So does my arms, torso, legs, neck, everything. Everything hurts. I feel like I’m on fire. It could be worse. I’m more alive than those pilots, at least.

I sit up, groaning, and look around. It seems that I’m on a dome of some sort and the LAAT is nowhere to be seen. I look straight ahead and see a hole easily big enough for me to shove a gunship in. There’s satellites to my left. It hits me like a freight train. I’m on top of my objective. I’m on top of the 1st Core Ship 

“Runner-30, where are you?” I say into my commlink, waiting for a response. No dice.

“30, do you copy?” Still nothing. What’s going on?

“Runner-87, do you read me?” Static.

“87 where are you?” No response from either one. I try one last time.

“Runner-41 respond.” Dead silence.

“41! It’s 29!” Static with different levels. I groan. The Comms are jammed. I walk up to the edge of the hole, looking down to it and seeing a squad of B1s surrounding… my gunship! Or what’s left of it. 

I smile. One Grenade will take them out quickly. Grabbing a metal looking baseball, I prime it and drop it down, straight into the group of them. It’s a simple droid popper.

The first B1 looks down at it, saying, “What’s that? 

Another B1 looks at it. “It’s making a beeping sound. Is it a part of the engine?”

The rest look down, about 10 of them in total. The one with Yellow markings, the commander, says, “No, you two knuckleheads! It’s a droid popper!”

The rest of the group agrees with him. Another droid goes, “A droid popper? It’s ar-“ 

They don’t get to finish the sentence. It detonates, shocking the squad and promptly shutting them all down. It’s easy to take out a squad of those things. They’re dumber than dirt.

I drop down, landing on the top of the LAAT and rolling, breaking my fall and giving me some cover. No droids so far besides those tinheads. I look around and sigh, knowing that I’m gonna have to do this myself.

My first mistake was dropping down to the floor.


	4. Trenchhole Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at uploading so suffer

RC-0030 “Vest”  
20 minutes into the battle-ground trenches

My gunship lands and I step out, the slight drop like that one unexpected last step at the bottom of the stairs. I look around, spotting a clone squadron and moving over to them.

“Troopers! Who’s your SL?”

The squad looks at me and one says, “Jesus! What are you, a giant?”

The person I’m guessing is the SL reaches out and slaps him behind the head. I respond with, “I’m 6’10. If you think I’m tall, you should see my commander. He’s seven feet.”

The SL pipes up. “I’m The squad leader. CT-1942, but call me Shadow. This is my squad, trenchhole squad. These are Nox, Trig, Ghost, Ace, Colt, Coach, Drench, Quick, and Bacta. Trig is the one with the big mouth. What do you need sir?”

I nod at each one, taking them in before speaking. “Shadow, what is your current objective?” A missile fired from a Hailfire Droid lands about 7 meters away. Everyone instinctually ducks to escape the blast. 

After popping back up and firing a few shots at the wall of droids, Shadow responds with, “Hold this position and if possible, push forward.”

“You’re with me now Trenchhole Squad. My objective is to push into and destroy the Core ship, and if possible, others like it. I want you guys to come with me, secure an entrance, and wait for me at the entrance while I plant. Understood?”

Each of them nod. Drench peaks his head up above the ground and ducks back down, a hail of fire pouring at his head. I shake my head, wondering how the hell are they gonna survive. I peel out to the left, still ducking down to avoid any stray blaster bolts heading to me. Trenchhole Squad follows.


	5. Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao suffer my one reader

Trench lines-24 minutes into the battle

Explosions. Screaming. Laserfire. It all comes crashing to you when you run through a battlefield. The sickening sound of a bolt finding flesh. Bodies falling down, their armor clashing together like rogue waves. I look to my left and an AT-TE steps over the Trench. I slow, feeling safe under it. Well, safer than running through a trench with nothing overhead. That false sense of safety is torn down by a hail of rockets hitting the tank, completely destroying it. There’s fires everywhere. The screams of the crew, slowly being cooked from the inside reaches my ears. 

I run faster. Much faster.


End file.
